They can't hurt us anymore
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: "She should have known he would come to get them, she should have known it all along but when he came it still took her by surprise." - what happens when someone from Emily's past comes to capture JJ and Emily while JJ is pregnant with their child? Jemily one-shot for the Writer's block challenge.


**This one-shot is part of the Writer's block challenge and based on the sentence "They can't hurt us anymore" and I thought I could publish it on here as well.  
Depending on the feedback it might or might not become a two-shot. It's angst but with a good end, I just wanted you to be warned!  
Now enjoy reading and please leave a review!**

* * *

She should have known he would come to get them, she should have known it all along but when he came it still took her by surprise.  
Now they were stuck in one of his houses, desperate and afraid. She knew he wanted their child and as soon as she had told JJ about it she had panicked and started crying desperately.  
When she had taken Declan from him she should've known he would seek revenge and JJ becoming pregnant had definitely been a danger for them.  
Their child, the one JJ was carrying, would be an almost perfect substitute for his lost son with blond hair and blue eyes.

They had been in the same room for almost a week now and Emily knew the only reason to keep her there as well was to punish her, to see JJ falling apart and to pull her over the edge with her feeling of guilt.  
Right now the blonde was cowering against her, her body shaking ever so slightly and her head buried in her shirt. "'I'm so sorry JJ, this should never have happened. I will get us out of here." Emily whispered while stroking her hair to put her a little more at ease, knowing the stress was not good for her at the moment.  
"How Em, how do you plan on getting out of here?" JJ's voice sounded broken and small and she leaned further into Emily for support.

After a moment of silence she voiced her fears.  
"I don't want to lose our baby; I just-I can't lose it. Not to him." A few more tears slipped down her cheeks at the thought of losing what they had grown to love so much over the past 5 months.  
"I won't let him get what he wants." She tried to reassure her, knowing she would always be the one to know him best, knowing this could be of help.

Deep down she knew he was a man who was grieving for his lost son but this would never justify his attempt to tear her family apart.  
Seeing that JJ was still upset she started rubbing soothing circle onto her bare abdomen, hoping she would be able to at least relax a little and forget their surroundings for a while.

"He's moving again." JJ let's out a small sigh after a while and a smile hushes across her face as she feels the flutters of their son.  
"I think he's glad that his mummy is relaxing a little." Emily whispers in reply and is glad that JJ seems a little more at ease now. She knew she wouldn't be able to feel the movements for another few weeks but it always made her happy to see how amazed JJ was ever since she started feeling them some time ago.  
When she felt JJ drifting off Emily had time to think about their escape plan, knowing they had to get out of this house as soon as possible.

The sun around them was already setting when she put the pieces of her plan together with the information she had.  
She knew that Doyle would be alone at this time of the day, it had always been his weak point to trust his own abilities but she also knew she would have to act fast in order to stand a chance against him.

As soon as JJ began to stir in her arms and wake up again Emily let her in on her plan even though the blonde was afraid it wouldn't work and they would have to deal with the consequences.  
"It's my job to take him out Jen, I can't possibly let you do this. I need you to run, ok? I don't want you near him again." Emily knew she would have to do anything to protect her, feeling that all of this was her fault after all.  
"I can't lose you Em." JJ croaked and tears were already welling in her eyes again, threatening to spill over any second.  
"I need to get us out of here JJ so please tell me you're in on this." She now almost pleaded with her and hoped she would agree on her plan.  
"Ok." Was all she got as a reply and all they could do now was to wait for Doyle to come back to their room.

Their waiting was brought to an end not soon after when he barged through the door to punish them further not knowing that this time Emily planned on fighting back, despite his threat of harming JJ in ways that would hurt their baby as well.  
When his fist connected with Emily's abdomen for the first time she quickly scanned Doyle trying to figure out where he kept his knife and finding it attached to his belt which meant she had to react fast enough to keep him from grabbing it first.

Just as he went over to JJ to further bruise her arms and face she breathed through the pain and lunged forwards to grab the knife sensing that it would be a dangerous fight.  
It all went so fast that JJ barely had enough time to realize what was going on because one second Emily and Doyle were standing in front of her and the next they were rolling on the ground both fighting for their lives.

She knew she should run but seeing Emily lying on the ground she found herself unable to do so while tears streamed down her face relentlessly, a sure reaction of the shock she was in.  
It was only several painful minutes later that Emily was on top of Doyle, her hand clasping the knife before ferociously plunging it into his chest several times, making sure he had no chance of surviving her attack.  
When the blood started staining his shirt Emily finally let go off him and tried to calm down her ragged breathing.

It was only when she saw JJ sitting on the bed, staring at her, shaking and sobbing that she snapped back into reality and quickly walked over to her girlfriend to support her.  
She held her tightly as her body was shaking violently and wrecking with sobs and gently rocked her back and forth until she was finally calming down ever so slightly.  
It was only when she whispered the words she so desperately needed to hear that she felt herself able to breathe again.  
"They can't hurt us anymore. It's over JJ. It's over." And as much as JJ needed to hear this they both knew Emily needed to hear this just as much as she held her girlfriend that seemed so fragile and broken in this very moment.

When they had both calmed down a little more Emily grabbed the phone from Doyle's pocket and went to call the police all the while never letting go of JJ once.  
When the police arrived and they were both brought outside Emily let her own words sink in again. He would never be able to hurt them again, they were safe now.


End file.
